


Now you see me...

by ricekrispyjoints



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bookstore, Alternate Universe - Magic, Bookstores, Ficlet, M/M, Magic, Meet-Cute, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-21 03:06:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17634854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ricekrispyjoints/pseuds/ricekrispyjoints
Summary: Bitty is not as good at magic as he hopes, and has a bit of a backfire after attempting an anti-procrastination spell.Somehow, this works to his advantage...





	Now you see me...

**Author's Note:**

> [ sailorsav ](http://www.sailorsav.tumblr.com) sent a request on tumblr after a fic prompt meme, so here it is : magical accidents + my choice of coffeeshop, bookstore or florist AU !  
> I went for bookstore bc that's where the inspiration took me, i guess !

Jack has been going to this bookstore for years, now.

It’s tucked away in a nice little corner of Providence where no one seems to watch professional hockey, because he’s never been asked for an autograph or a photo.

They have books of every variety, vintage and used and brand new that still smell like ink instead of musty pages.

Jack kind of likes the musty page smell, though.

His favorite sections are the history and historical fiction sections, which is only a shock if you don’t know him very well.

He’s leafing through an ancient, yellowing book about the effects of magic on domestic American policy (1820-1850) when a loud _boom_ emanates from directly behind him.

He’s so startled that he drops his book, and he looks around for the source of the apparent explosion.

“Sorry, I’m _so_ sorry, oh my goodness, are you alright?” a worried, disembodied voice asks.

It sounds like it’s coming from the same aisle as Jack, but he doesn’t see anyone.

“I’m alright,” Jack replies, confused but trying to be courteous.

Suddenly, the book he had dropped is floating in front of him.

Jack starts to connect the dots.

“Here’s the book you dropped,” the voice says. “I’m… so sorry. I was trying a spell last night, you see, because I’ve been trying to procrastinate less. Although, I suppose the spell was sort of a form of procrastination in and of itself… Anyway, the spell was _supposed_ to identify things that distract me and turn them turn invisible, so I could get my work done.”

“But instead, it just turns _you_ invisible,” Jack surmises.

“Yes,” the voice wails.

“How, um, how long does it last?” Jack asks.

“If I’m not looking at the thing that distracts me, it usually stops,” the voice says sheepishly.

“Must be tough to be in a bookstore, then,” Jack says. “This place is just one big distraction for me.”

“Oh, I’m afraid that’s not the source of the problem, here…” the voice says cryptically.

“No?”

“I work here, you see, just as a side-gig while I try to get a recipe book published and figure out what else I’m doing with my life, I suppose. I’m _supposed_ to be focusing on the books.”

“Ah,” Jack says, not understand at all.

“I’m Eric, by the way. I’d offer to shake your hand but you can’t see my hand, so…”

Jack extends his hand. “Nice to meet you Eric, I’m Jack.”

Eric’s invisible hand lightly grabs Jack’s, and they shake once, twice, three times, four times?

“Um,” Jack says awkwardly.

“Oh, I’m so sorry. Distracted again, I suppose. But I’m already invisible, so at least no explosions.”

Jack wonders what to do next. Does he ask what the distraction was? Does he go back to the book he was reading?

In a rare (okay, rare- _ish_ ) moment of sociability and piqued curiosity, Jack decides to continue the conversation.

“Eric?” he asks, hoping Eric hasn’t walked away, so he doesn’t look like an idiot.

“Yes?”

Jack breathes an internal sigh of relief. “What, er, triggered your disappearing act there?”

“Oh dear, I’m glad I’m invisible right now because I’m blushing like a fool,” Eric says.

“You don’t have to say if it’s embarrassing,” Jack offers quickly.

“No, no, it’s just… I saw _you_ , and got very, very distracted.”

“Me?”

“Well, it’s not every day a tall, handsome man shows up at your new part-time job,” Eric says in a quiet voice.

“Oh,” Jack says with a nervous chuckle. “Well, I suppose it’s not every day someone gets so distracted by my presence that he literally disappears.”

“I can hardly believe it myself,” Eric laughs.

There’s something about that laugh, and Eric’s manner and that makes Jack feel so intrigued yet at home all at once.

“Well, when you figure out how to fix your little spell here, I think I’d like to see you sometime, if you’re interested, of course,” Jack says.

“I will give the reversal my _full_ attention,” Eric promises.

“I’ll hold you to it."

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed !   
> find me on tumblr as [ ricekrispyjoints,](http://www.ricekrispyjoints.tumblr.com) if you're into that kind of thing


End file.
